A Change in the Atmosphere
by SullyR
Summary: The Winchester Brothers are visiting their Uncle Bobby yet again. During their two weeks there, Bobby notices that something's different about the boys, and he's not sure if it's a good or bad thing. Hell, he's not sure if he should approach them about it.


Chapter 1

The Winchester Brothers are visiting their Uncle Bobby yet again. They decided, "What the hell, let's take a break from hunting and enjoy ourselves". So that's what they're doing. But during their two weeks there, Bobby notices that something's different about the boys, and he's not sure if it's a good or bad thing. Hell, he's not sure if he should approach them about it.

Once they arrived, Bobby smirked as he took a sip of his beer. He was sitting on the porch, waiting for the black Impala to rev its way into his Salvage. Once it did, he didn't get up just yet. He was just glad that nothing seemed wrong. No dents or scratches on the vehicle, from where he was he could vaguely see the smiles on the boys' faces from inside the Impala. That pretty much indicated that they were in a good mood, no trouble between them. That was reassuring, at least in Bobby's mind it was.

The boys exited the vehicle, it was laughable how they managed to do it at the same time, the doors closing together and both of them popping out. They didn't seem to notice, but Bobby did. They could be one person for all he knows. But they're not. They're just his Winchester Boys. John's Winchester Boys.

 _Your daddy sure is proud o' you boys, I know he is,_ Bobby thought to himself.

"Hey, Bobby!" Dean called, waving a hand at the older man. "I hope you got more than one cold one to share?" Bobby chuckled.

"Of course, you idjit! There's always some of this in this house. I'm just worried you boys will drink it all." Sam shook his head and smacked Dean across the shoulder.

"Bobby, we all know Dean's gonna waste himself on beer," he said. Sam looked at his brother and pulled a slight bitch face. "Ya know, it's rude to ask about drinks when we haven't seen Bobby in forever."

Dean just grinned. "Well then, let's celebrate!" Dean ran on inside but not before giving Bobby a good ol' hug. Sam did the same and under his breath, apologized for Dean's _destructive behavior_.

"How ya been, Sam?" Bobby asked the youngest Winchester. The boy nodded his head and smiled.

"Good, yeah. I've been good. We've been good actually. We're happy to be here, to see you." Hearing that, Bobby's heart swelled, but he only smiled softly at the boy.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Sam. You boys bein' safe, that's what puts me to sleep easy. And a hardcore bottle of liquor." Sam laughed at that.

"Ha! Always!"

Sam excused himself to go inside and fetch Dean, wondering why it took so long to get a couple of beers for three men.

Bobby felt content. He did. His nephews were safe for the time being. They were happy, which shouldn't be worrisome, but he wondered what was it that made them so . . . _bright_ these days.

It'd been more than a few minutes when Sam went inside already. Now the man was getting worried. Did something happen inside? Was Dean napping from the long drive? Ah, hell. It wouldn't be terrible if he was, but Bobby wanted to spend time with them for a little more before night kicks in.

Bobby stood from his seat on the porch and quietly made his way inside. No need to break his door with more slamming. As the man was nearing the kitchen, he heard the slightest moan. That stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _What the hell—?_

 _"Mm, Sammy,"_ was what he heard next. The sound of a pucker, or something smacking together, _a wet sound,_ was followed by another moan.

"D-De," he heard Sam say. His voice sounded weak. His brother's name came out like a plea.

 _Just what was goin' on?_ Bobby wondered.

"You're so hot, Baby Boy," Dean growled into his brother's ear. He kissed a spot under his jaw and sucked on the soft skin. His little brother let out another low moan. Sam was grabbing at Dean's jacket as the older of the two continued to grope his ass through his jeans.

"Th-The b-beer," Sam uttered out.

"Just one more, baby. One more kiss." Dean looked into his little brother's eyes and watched as they looked from Dean's to his lips and back. Sam nodded and tilted his lips towards his brother's ear and slowly, he started sucking on his earlobe. "F-Fuck," Dean groaned. "That feels so good, Sammy."

Sam sucked on his brother's ear for a few more seconds before pulling off, his teeth biting not-so-hard on the skin. The younger of the two continued to give the older the kiss he originally wanted. Sam's tongue latched onto Dean's. He connected their lips in slow, wet kisses. He definitely wanted more, but fuckin' Uncle Bobby was outside and probably pissed because they've been in here for over fifteen minutes making out.

When Sam ended the kiss abruptly, he ran past Dean to get the beers and ran outside the house. If he was too slow, Dean would've snatched him up and they would be right back where they started.

Sam took a deep breath before actually looking for Bobby who wasn't sitting on the porch anymore. He found him standing by one of the junkyard cars twirling an empty beer in his hand.

"Uncle Bobby," Sam yelled for him. The man looked at him from where he was with an expression Sam couldn't put a name to. He held up his hands, showing the beers. "I got us some cold ones!" Sam didn't see the hard smile that was placed on his uncle's olden features.

Once Bobby came back to the porch, Dean popped out of the house. His jacket was left behind on the couch, and so was his other two shirts. The young man was just standing in a white tank that seemed to hug his muscles like a second skin.

"Well, jeez boy, sure are ripped," Bobby muttered. Dean smirked, his pearly whites shining in the sunlight.

"Well o' 'course, Bobby! Gotta look good for the ladies!" Sam scoffed and chuckled.

"Yeah, right."

"OK, Sunshine, don't tell me it ain't true," Dean said, smiling. He's just pushing Sam's buttons. Sam knows he was, too, because obviously, the only one Dean was working out for was himself . . . And for Sammy.

"'Sure is a hot day, ain't it, boys?" Bobby said. He wiped at his forehead with his beer, his cap doing well with shading his eyes from the sun. They all nodded and groaned in agreement.

"Hey, I'm gonna get our stuff out the car and unpack," Sam said after a couple of minutes. Dean nodded an alright and gave his brother a light ruffle of his hair as he passed him. The slight blush that came across Sam's boyish features could've been from the heat of the sun. Or . . .?

With Sam out of earshot, Bobby was now in how-do-I-approach-this mode. Dean could see the discomfort on his uncle's face.

"You alright there, Bobby? Too hot for ya?" Dean asked, worried just a bit. The older man shook his head.

"Nah, jus' thinkin'."

"'Bout what?"

". . . You an' Sam seem closer. Happier. I don't know what it is," Bobby says.

"Is it a bad thing? . . . If we are?" Dean asked hesitantly. He took a sip of his beer in order to gather his own thoughts. _What's he getting at?_ Dean asked himself.

Bobby shook his head again. "'S not bad. I'm happy for you boys. Been through so much, yet, through it all, y'all have each other. I'm so grateful for that."

Dean nodded in understanding. He took another sip of his beer. "Well, nothin's gonna take us down that easily." After a quiet minute, Dean spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper. "We love each other. . . . Our bond, our relationship, 's so strong—I feel invincible every day." He smiled to himself. _Me and Sammy against the world. That's how it's always been._

Bobby felt a new understanding towards his nephews. "That's nice, Dean. Real nice for both o' you boys."

Dean felt a buzz from his phone. Fishing it out, he looked at the text.

 **Come upstairs.**

Dean cleared his throat and looked at his uncle. "Sammy just texted me sayin' he was gonna take a nap. Not to be a ten-year-old or nothin', but, I'm gonna hit the hay, too. I'll see ya later, Bobby," Dean said. He gave his uncle one last hug for the day before rushing upstairs to see what was waiting for him.

Sure enough, there he was. His little brother on his bed, with this legs wide open and a vibrator poking out of his wet hole. Sam was fingering himself and shaking slightly.

"De . . . I wan' you," Sam whined quietly as he rubbed his hand across the length of his stimulated cock.

Dean locked the door behind him and slowly made his way to the bed. He put a leg over Sam's naked torso and unzipped his jeans. He pulled his jeans and underwear down over his thighs and brought his member to his brother's pink lips.

"Open wide for me, Sammy."

* * *

 **Well, well, well. If it isn't a Wincest fic then what is it? That is right boys and girls, I have made and added another Wincest fic to the Supernatural Fanfiction community! You're very welcome, haha.**

 **Short A/N: I've been through hell and back. Writer's block, same excuse. I haven't been writing a whole lot, so I decided to try again.**

 **I hope you guys liked this fic, still workin' on the next chapter for this one. And if you may be wondering, YES the other stories I have are not necessarily discontinued, I just haven't written anything in so long, so . . . just imagine what comes next. Dream about it. Until the day you see that update in your email, just dream about what happens next. Sorry I've been dormant for a couple of years. Like I said, I've been through hell.**

 **Hell, probably still in it. I dunno.**

 **But thanks for reading and like always, EVERY TIME, please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **-SullyR**


End file.
